


mjnolir’s judgement (are you worthy?) - Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: The witch laughed again, this time it crackling with the thunder in the sky. “You really thought that you, a mortal, could wield the hammer of Thor? In all the years I’ve been, this is perhaps the most funny encounter ever.”Sam’s arms were practically buckling. It didn’t make sense. The hammer wasn’t rejecting his hold, but it wasn’t accepting his call for help. It had urged such a move, but the attempt was a fail. It’s not like the weapon was pulling him to the ground either. Maybe he acted too fast. Or maybe Sam wasn’t strong enough.alt. Team Free Will (2.0) are caught yet again in a strange hunt. This time it’s witchy, electrifying, and Sam’s got Thor’s hammer (again).





	mjnolir’s judgement (are you worthy?) - Supernatural Canon Big Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d_fenestrate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/gifts).

> Illustration created for the Supernatural Canon Big Bang story, [mjnolir’s judgement (are you worthy?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262047), by pen_light.

  
  



End file.
